projectsaltfandomcom-20200214-history
The Haunted Woods Act V
|imageIcon=BlackBook|Rarity = common|TrueType = Books|Description = An old and worn play book.|SellsToMerchantPrice = 10|TypeFormat = Book}}The Haunted Woods Act V is a common book in Salt. Source * Abandoned Campsite tent * Trader Village table Other chapters * The Haunted Woods Act I * The Haunted Woods Act II * The Haunted Woods Act III * The Haunted Woods Act IV * The Haunted Woods Act V Text Aiden, Emilia, and the Stranger all stand outside the torn up campsite. After discovering the Stranger’s dark secret, Aiden and Emilia notice the full moon and fear for their life. AIDEN: The moon...it’s full again! STRANGER: It looks like our little chat is about to come to an end. I’m afraid you will suffer the same fate as poor Boris here. EMILIA: Aiden! He’s changing! The stranger crouches over and begins to shake violently and make loud growling noises. With a final cry, he throws off his cloak to reveal his new form. AIDEN: There’s no way we’re going to outrun him. What do we do! EMILIA: I’m sorry Aiden. I should have listened to you. We should have never brought this man with us. AIDEN: It’s not your fault. There’s no way you could have known. Aiden and Emilia prepare for their final moments as the beast lunges towards them. At the last second, they hear an arrow piercing through the wind. The arrow strikes the beast in the neck and it tumbles toward Aiden and Emilia, landing at their feet. From their side, a man comes running full sprint towards the creature with a large axe wielded above his head. With a thunderous strike, he brings the axe down upon the wolf beast, severing its head. With the monster defeated, the man slowly puts away his weapons and introduces himself to Aiden and Emilia. Enter Theon. THEON: Well, I suppose that was as good of timing as any. EMILIA: Who...who are you? THEON: My name is Theon. But right now it looks like I’m your savior. AIDEN: I’d say so. How did you find us and where in the world did you come from? THEON: To make a long story short, my brother recently went missing. I knew he had traveled to these parts and when I finally came to search for him, I discovered what lay behind you now. EMILIA: Boris was your brother? I’m so sorry… THEON: Yes...well thank you. I’m sorry too. He was a good man. When I found him I swore to myself that I’d find whatever beast did this and put an end to its miserable life. I spent some time hunting the creature but not far from the camp the tracks disappeared. All I could find were human footprints. Now I know why. AIDEN: He had transformed back to a person. THEON: Indeed. I didn’t realize what had happened until I heard you two in the woods today. I saw you poking around my brother’s camp and after some observation, determined you weren’t a threat. I decided to keep an eye out and that’s when this nasty fellow came about. I knew I’d need to catch him off guard so I waited until the right moment. AIDEN: The last moment I’d say. THEON: Ha, well yes. I suppose that was a little risky. At any rate, he’s dead now. My brother is avenged and you can go free. EMILIA: Do you think there are more like him? I mean...the wolf creature. THEON: I’m not sure. I had heard rumors of these woods before. Tales of people coming up missing. Stories had it that the woods were haunted, though it appears something more sinister was taking hold here. I can only hope that more of these don’t lurk nearby. AIDEN: Emilia and I should get going. I wish I knew how to thank. You saved our lives and I’m not sure I can ever repay that. THEON: No thanks necessary. Oh, and before you go, take this. It belonged to my brother Boris but I think he’d want you two to have it. Theon pulls a silver dagger from his bag and hands it to Aiden and Emilia. THEON: That dagger saved him more times than I care to mention. Keep it close to you, and may it serve you well. EMILIA: Thank you again Theon. THEON: Farewell. Theon turns and heads into the woods, slowly disappearing into the night. AIDEN: Wow, what a crazy night. EMILIA: Let’s get out of here. As Aiden and Emilia are leaving the woods, they hear a wolf howl in the distance. With a quickened pace they head into the dark thick of the forest, never to be seen again. The End. Category:Books